Once A Ranger
by princessg101
Summary: You know how the saying goes. Kira visits Angel Grove. Who does she meet? POST-DT and Operation Overdrive


Once A Ranger…

**A/N: ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **

Kira leant back in her seat and let the air wash over her. She was in a jeep with her friend and fellow ex-ranger Adam that she had met during her time with Operation Overdrive. He had invited her to come see Angel Grove and she had jumped at the chance.

"We're almost to youth centre," called Adam over the engine, "think you fend for yourself from there?" He smirked.

Kira smiled with an eye roll, "I'm sure I can handle it." Her dino gem flashed in the sunlight. Hayley had managed to repower the gems with the help of the Sentinel Knight (as a thank you for Kira's help). It made the team feel better, having their powers back, even if they would never use them. She looked down at her old communicator thinking it had become more like that piece of jewelry that was outdated but you still didn't have it in you to get rid of. Adam noticed her gaze.

"Why do you still have that on? Does it even work?"

"Yeah it does actually, Tommy wanted to keep everything up and running just in case. As for me still having it on - we still use them, just not for ranger stuff." Kira laughed at how they were kind of hardwired to use the communicators, almost like reflex. They had tried taking them off and using phones but they still kept bringing their wrists up to their faces. So in the end they gave in and just used the communicators and the cells were confined to the odd text message. As Elsa had so kindly phrased it, it was as funny as it was kind of pathetic. Hayley took pity on them and fixed the communicators to have two sounds, one for emergencies and one for casual use. She also made it so that they could carry private conversations as well as the original group talk.

"Dare I ask about Zords?" Adam chuckled.

"As far as I know, they are still in the shop. They might be there for a long while too." The Zords had been totaled in the final battle but Hayley, bolstered by the renewing of the gems and revamping the communicators, was determined to get them running again.

They came to a stoplight; Adam shifted his seat and said, "Sounds like you guys are gearing up for another fight."

"I know but quite it's actually quite the opposite. We are more than happy to lay back and enjoy life but there are just some things you can't get out your system, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know. Can't tell you what it felt like working with Alpha again. It was like finding something you never realised you lost." Adam started driving, "I think it's just that being rangers was so big for us that it's not something you can walk away from completely."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Kira recited.

Adam smiled and nodded, "Exactly, and we're here." He pulled up in front of low building with a sign in front bearing the name, 'Angel Grove Youth Center'. Kira felt a small bubble of excitement in her chest while she hopped out of the jeep and looked around. Adam started the jeep again, "You have my number, call me if you need anything." Kira nodded and waved as he drove away. She walked into the center, taking in everything. She stopped in front of wall that entirely devoted to awards and trophies. She recognized Adam in picture for a samurai competition and made a mental note to ask him about that. She looked at the different pictures, trying to pick out anyone she may know but it was hard without the ranger colours. Her eyes fell on picture of Tommy and someone. Kira stepped closer to read the caption aloud, "Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott named Ninja Team Champions. Huh whaddya know? Tommy never mentioned this." Kira pulled out her seldom used cell and took a quick picture then continued on.

She entered a large room with most of the space devoted to an open gym-like area and small eating place on a raised platform. Remembering Tommy's stories and Adam's description she quickly realised that this was main area where the old rangers would meet up. For some reason she felt nervous to be here, like exploring someone's private study. The area was warm and bright but Kira felt a little like she was intruding on this place. Crossing the room and heading towards the eating area she came saw an old man behind the bar. He was quite round but had a kind face. His hair was brown sprinkled with gray that somewhat matched the frames of the glasses perched on his nose.

Kira approached the bar warily, "Hi, Ernie?" she asked.

"Yep that's me. What can I do for you kiddo?" the man replied jovially.

Kira relaxed into a warm smile, "My friend Adam Park says that you make the best milkshakes, I was hoping for a chocolate one." She didn't notice there was another person at bar whose head snapped up.

"Oh so you're a friend of Adam's, that's nice. Have a seat, one chocolate shake coming up." Ernie gestured to the stool in front of him and turned to make her drink. Kira slid into her seat and pulled out her phone again. She quickly sent out a text with the picture of Tommy to Connor, Ethan, Trent, and Hayley. Then sent a separate text of it to Tommy with the note, _Been holding out on me Mr. Oliver_, before snapping the phone shut. Just then Ernie returned with her drink, "Here you go miss."

"Thanks but call me Kira." Kira took a sip, it really was delicious.

"So Kira, how do you know Adam?" Ernie asked while wiping some glasses.

Kira sat up a little straighter, thankfully she had worked out her story ahead of time, "I got interested in martial arts because of my old science teacher Dr. Oliver, I met Adam at a competition. I understand they are friends."

"Dr. Oliver? You don't happen to mean Tommy Oliver do you?" Ernie placed both hands on the bar, a sort of cheerful hopefulness on his face.

"Yes, do you know him?" Kira tried to keep curious face still not noticing the stranger that was regarding her speculatively.

"Of course I do, man oh man those were the days. Let's see there were…Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Zack, and Trini." Ernie ticked them off on his fingers.

"That sounds like quite a group," Kira noted.

"Yeah but those kids were the on-the-go type so there rarely was more than 6 or 7 them at one time." Kira hid a smile knowing full well what those numbers really meant. "They were great kids though, always helping out with community and all that. So Tommy is a doctor now?"

Kira laughed, "He got his PhD in paleontology and teaches science at my high school. We remained friends after I graduated."

"Good to hear he's doing well," Ernie waved his finger, "you make sure to tell him to come around sometime."

"I will," Kira promised. Just then her communicator went off and the singer froze. It was the emergency tone. She delicately placed a hand over her wrist, glancing left and right to see if anyone noticed. The stranger quickly pretended to be focused on his food.

"Let me guess, you need to go?" Ernie asked wryly.

"How did you know?" Kira wondered if Ernie was in on the secret.

"Tommy and the others were like that too, their watches would ring and they would take off having forgotten something they were supposed to do. I swear they were good kids but forgetful especially that Tommy Oliver. Some days I would swear that boy would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on tight."

Under normal circumstances Kira would have chuckled having encountered Tommy's memory issues personally. But as it was Kira let out a nervous laugh, "I guess it's contagious. It's just the alarm to remind me to call my folks and check in with them."

"You go ahead sweetie, I'll speak to you later." Kira got up immediately. After thanking and paying Ernie for the shake she ran into the hallway.

Lifting the communicator to her mouth she said, "Go Tommy."

"Hey princess sorry to disturb your digging up dirt on me but we got problems." Tommy Oliver's voice flowed swiftly from the speaker.

"What's wrong?"

"We're picking up strange readings from several unrelated points in the city."

"Portals?" Kira asked.

"Possibly but that would mean someone or something is using Mesagog's lab." Kira's stomach plummeted into her feet.

"Did you call Trent?" Not wanting to believe it but still hoping that it was at least someone they had already encountered.

"Yeah it's not him, or Elsa, both of them check out." Tommy sounded just as frustrated as she felt.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Not right now, but I want you on standby. I've contacted the others already. Whoever is doing this isn't being discreet which could mean they intend to make a move soon."

"You got it," Kira said firmly. But on a softer note added, "Tommy, be careful please."

"Always princess," Tommy vowed, "Now go do more detective work, I'll call if anything happens."

Kira smirked, "You're not scared of what I might find?"

"Terrified," Tommy laughed, "But I know that's not going to stop you."

"Damn right," Kira confirmed, "Kira Ford, singer, power ranger, and now P.I. extraordinaire signing out."

Tommy chuckled, "Have fun." With that he cut out and Kira lowered the communicator. Hopefully they would resolve the issue without having to morph but she knew in her gut that would not be the case. Just then she was approached by the stranger from the juice bar. Up close he was tall and brawny. He had short brown hair and would be positively sexy if not for the current situation.

"Been called back to action?" he asked lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kira looked at him suspiciously, tugging her sleeve over her communicator.

The stranger crossed his arms, "Thing is, I think you do. So what colour are you? Pink?" Kira's head snapped up and instantly became wary.

"Who are you?" she asked tensing up for a fight.

The stranger quirked his eyebrow and held out his hand, "Jason Lee Scott, also known as the first red ranger." Kira looked at him closely and realised he did look awfully like the guy from the photo. But if her time as a ranger had taught her nothing else it was caution.

"Prove it," Kira demanded.

Jason let out a quiet laugh, "Tommy taught you well. I don't suppose you would recognize this?" Jason stuck out his left hand and saw the old golden communicator around his wrist. Kira immediately recognized it; she had seen an identical one in a box on Tommy's fireplace mantle.

Kira relaxed and glared at the veteran ranger, "God you scared me."

Jason scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to see how good Tommy is at training his rangers."

"I know you were eavesdropping at the bar but what gave me away? I thought the story was pretty good." Kira frowned.

"Oh it was," Jason reassured her, "But I know better, Adam teaches so he hasn't done competitions in a while plus I knew he got called back a little while ago."

"That doesn't mean I'm a ranger or that Tommy trained me." Kira planted her hands on her hips.

"The communicator was a dead giveaway; I practically invented the 'its-an-alarm-I-forgot-something' excuse. And who else but Tommy would train you? Especially after you said you got into martial arts because of him." Jason gave her a superior look, _so that's where Tommy got it from… _Kira thought.

"Fine," she relented, "but for the record I'm slightly insulted you jumped to the conclusion that I'm a pink ranger, I'm yellow."

Jason raised his hands in surrender, "My apologies. I took a guess." He gestured to her communicator, "Don't you need to go?"

Kira shook her head, "I'm on standby for now."

"Well then why don't I show you around?" Jason offered. "I know some people you would love to meet."

Kira thought it over, "Will I find out anything about Tommy?" she asked deviously.

"More than you ever wanted to know," he promised.

"Let's go," she agreed instantly.

"So where are we headed?" Kira asked. They had left the youth center and were walking through the park.

"It's a surprise but we need to get someone first," Jason pointed to over to wide patch of flat grass by the lake. Kira see could a circle kids around one person in the middle who was performing some karate moves but in a way that she had never seen before. "Come on," Jason urged her forward.

As they drew closer, she saw the figure in the middle was a black man in loose pants and a tight shirt, they came into earshot in time to hear, "Okay we'll stop here, remember to practice, practice, practice."

"Yes Sensei," chanted the kids in unison. The children dispersed and the pair came up to the man. He looked up at their approach and his face broke into a broad smile.

"Jason my man," Jason and 'Sensei' hugged and bumped fists. The teacher's eyes then fell on Kira, "And who is this?"

"Bro this is Kira Ford from Reefside, Kira this is Zack Taylor." Kira and Zack shook hands.

"What was that you were teaching them?" Kira asked.

"It's called hip hop kito, a mixture of martial arts and dancing."

"It's looked incredible. Now I want to learn too, it makes my style of karate seem so straightforward." Kira sighed thinking she might actually need a few refresher courses.

"You know karate? Where did you learn?" Kira bit her lip unsure on how to answer. Jason took the job out of her hands.

He whispered to Zack, "Kira is one of us."

Zack looked at him surprised, "You mean 'one of us' one of us?"

"Yep," Kira answered for Jason. "Yellow," was all she said and Zack's face went from surprise to glee.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Black ranger at your service. We don't often get to meet the new generations."

Jason put his hand on top the shoulder his old friend, "Guess who her mentor is?" Zack rolled his head toward Jason who smirked knowingly.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Zack and he turned to face Jason, "No way." Jason nodded. Zack faced Kira, "Tommy Oliver? _Tommy Oliver_?" Kira mimicked Jason. "That is totally awesome! How is he these days?"

"He's great," Kira responded.

"Kira wants to hear stories about Tommy," Jason explained, "think we could help her out?" The two men exchanged almost evil grins.

"Oh we got this," Zack confidently strolled over to Kira and slung an arm carelessly around her shoulders. "You my fair lady are coming with us."

After about a 15 minute walk in which Kira informed the two old rangers about her time as ranger they came to house at the end of a dead end street. It looked like a giant beautiful cottage, complete with wooden exterior and full and lush garden in the front. The trio made their way up a path compromised of flat stones embedded in the ground and on to the porch. Zack knocked on the door enthusiastically while the other two waited off to the side. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a tall willowy Asian woman.

"Zack! Jason!" she cried embracing them. "You didn't tell me you were coming. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Trini, I, that is we, wanted to surprise you," Zack gestured between himself and Jason and it was then the woman saw Kira.

"Oh, I suppose you're the surprise?" The woman asked Kira politely.

"I guess so, mind you they told me that _I _was getting surprise myself." Kira shrugged with a half-smile.

"Just what are you two up to?" Trini narrowed her eyes at the men.

"We only wanted to let two counterparts meet each other. One yellow ranger meets another yellow ranger." Zack shrugged nonchalantly while Trini's eyes went wide.

She pointed an unsteady finger at Kira, "You're a ranger?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep, yellow," Kira echoed her earlier words. Trini squealed with delight and ran forward to hug the girl.

"This is incredible; I was the first yellow ranger." Trini released Kira and the two women beamed at each other. "By the way I'm Trini, Trini Cranston. Let's go inside." The group went into the house and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Kira noticed like at Tommy's place the communicator was in a box on the mantle but in this case there were two of them side by side.

Trini had gone into the kitchen for snack and drinks when Zack said loudly, "Trini when is Billy getting here?"

"He should be back soon; he just went to run a few errands." Trini re-entered the living room with a tray of cookies and lemonade. She set the tray on table and the boys immediately dove in. Rolling her eyes, she took a seat next to Kira, "So what brings you to Angel Grove…Kira was it?"

Kira nodded, "I'm on something of a vacation. I met Adam because he and I both got called to the same mission and he invited to come here if I had free time. So here I am."

"What do you do?" Trini asked.

"I'm a singer, I got signed to a label but I'm in between albums and there were no gigs in the immediate future so I figured I would take some time away."

Trini smiled understandingly, "It's good to get away now and then. But what about ranger work?"

"Well we may have an issue but we're not sure yet so I'm on standby. Tommy will let me know if I'm needed."

Trini gagged on her lemonade, "Tommy?! As in Tommy Oliver?!"

"Everyone keeps asking me that, yes that Tommy." Kira giggled. She went on to retell the story of the Dino Rangers.

After Kira finished Trini said, "You know maybe it's because I was ranger but the strangest part of that whole story for me was that Tommy is now teacher," all three former rangers chuckled.

"Yeah seriously," Jason spoke up, "I mean Tommy did tell us but it's weird seeing the proof. I keep thinking of the guy from high school who was forever late for everything."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Kira put in and the room laughed. Just then the door and blonde man walked carrying grocery bags.

"Trini, I'm home," he called out.

"In here sweetie, just leave the bags in the kitchen. We have guests." Trini answered. Trini got up and met her husband at the doorway to living room, "Jason and Zack are here and they brought someone with them."

"Who?" Billy inquired.

"Come and see," Trini took Billy's hand and lead him over to Kira. "Kira this is my husband Billy Cranston. He's the first blue ranger. Billy this is Kira Ford, another yellow ranger."

Kira got up and shook hands with the man, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"The pleasure is most assuredly all mine. It is quite pleasant to meet another ranger after all these years. But may I ask from whom did you hear about me?"

"My former science teacher and friend Dr. Tommy Oliver," Kira replied. Billy gave the girl a happy smile.

"Well that is surprising. I hope Tommy is in good health."

"Yes he is." Trini excused herself to make a phone call and Billy took her place next to Kira. For the third time she recounted the story of her team.

"Tommy was the tech?" Billy asked humorously at one point.

"Kind of, but Hayley is the real technical genius in the group." Kira resumed her tale and by the time she finished Trini had returned and sat on her other side.

"I just had to make a call to some other people you should meet while we still have you here," Trini explained. "They should be here soon."

"Sounds good to me," Kira replied cheerfully. It was only a minute or so when there was a knock at the door. Trini moved to answer it. This time when she came back she was with a medium height, black woman with shoulder-length hair and had a broad smile on her face.

"That was awfully fast Tanya," commented Trini.

"I don't live that far away and besides when you told me who was here I practically raced over." Tanya laughed.

"I knew you loved me Tanya," Zack declared.

"I would say don't flatter yourself but you do it so much anyway. But for your information I was talking about Kira." Tanya retorted. She gave the girl a hug, "I'm Tanya Sloan, the third yellow ranger."

"The third? What happened to the second?"

"That would be Aisha Campbell; she's in Africa right now helping to care for sick animals."

"She really found her calling didn't she?" Billy thought aloud and the others nodded in agreement. There was moment of silence before another knock came at the door. "I'll get it this time," Billy got up and went to the door. When he returned he was followed by three people. One was Adam, there was another man with really short light brown hair, and finally a petite woman whose brown blonde hair was tied up in bun.

Billy made the introductions, "Kira this is Rocky and Kimberly DeSantos. Rocky is the second red ranger and Kim is the first pink. Guys this is Kira Ford, the yellow Dino ranger." They all shook hands and hugged. They asked about and Kira retold her story over again. She looked around the room now filled with veteran rangers, she thought she would feel nervous but honestly she felt right at home with them.

"Well Kira, isn't there something you wanted?" asked Jason deviously.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you could tell me a couple stories about Tommy for me to take back." Kira asked the room at large.

"Geez Kira, you don't waste any time do you?" Adam teased.

"Not my style," Kira answered unashamed. "So tell me about Tommy, I need something good to tell the others when I get back," Kira leant forward eagerly. Everyone, especially the men, seem to enjoy the idea of sharing some embarrassing but funny stories.

Rocky was the first to start, "Well my favourite was when Tommy had a spell cast on him that made him sing everything he said." Those who remembered the incident laughed.

"But Tommy can't sing," Kim pointed out to her husband.

"Well that's just it, he can't. Not even with the spell he couldn't. He sounded like the world's worst opera singer and to make matters worse when I say he sang everything I mean EVERYTHING even when he morphed or was doing ranger moves." Now the whole room cracked up just picturing it.

"Okay my turn," Adam yelled over the noise, "I loved it when Tommy and Kat had to take of that baby. The expression on Tommy's face when he saw Kat wheeling in that stroller was PRICELESS! That and when he was complaining to us about having to look after it especially having to change the diaper." Adam bent over laughing.

"Hey that reminds me, where is Katherine?" Kira asked trying to stem the giggles.

Tanya coughed and answered, "She got a chance to dance for the Bolshoi Ballet Academy and has been performing in Europe ever since although she does do the odd show in America."

"Wow. That's amazing. Kim I heard you were in gymnastics?" Kira said to the petite brunette.

"I still am. I have a meet coming up in a few months."

"And I sing," Tanya broke in.

"Hey me too," Kira exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, that is wonderful. Do you get signed already?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah I'm signed to Global Records." Kira glowed with pride.

"Good job, Global is a great company." The two high-fived. Jason however leaned forward, the impish smile back in place.

"Okay Kira it's your turn."

"Meaning?" Kira asked warily.

"We told you about the Tommy we knew so now you have to tell something the Tommy you know."

"Preferably something embarrassing," Rocky called and everyone grinned like wolves.

"Don't you guys keep in touch?" Kira asked evasively.

"We try too, all of us. But life being the way it is, the most that we get is an email a week." Kim sighed dejectedly. The others looked down temporarily saddened until Zack broke the mood.

"Anyway all of Tommy's emails are pretty skint on the embarrassing stuff. He would never tell us anything because he knows we would never let him live it down." The group laughed, pulled from their sullen thoughts.

"I don't know…" Kira bit her lip. She could only think of one really embarrassing thing.

"Oh come on Kira," begged Tanya, "look we promise not to go too hard on Tommy. Just give us something." The others also began to plead with her.

"Okay okay," she relented. "Well I think the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to Tommy was Elsa."

"Didn't you say she was one of Mesagog's goons that worked undercover as your principal?" Billy checked.

"Yep," Kira confirmed.

"I don't get it, how is that embarrassing?" Adam asked.

Kira mumbled something indistinctly. Jason thought he could sense where this was going, "Sorry Kira didn't catch that."

"She had a crush on Tommy," Kira said more audibly. The room went pin-drop silent.

"You're kidding right?" Kim's voice trembled and the corners of her mouth were pulling up.

"Nope." Kira popped the 'P' sound. Just like that the silence broke and everyone, Kira included, busted up in laughter.

"Oh god, that is too perfect," Zack exclaimed. He flopped backward with the back of his hand on his forehead. Jason looked like Christmas had come early for him. Kim, Rocky, and Adam had doubled over. Only Tanya, Trini, and Billy attempted to maintain composure but ended up snickering like those Disney hyenas.

After recovering Rocky was the first to speak, "Oh please tell me they get together." The others chuckled merrily. Kira gave the man a crooked smile,

"Sorry Rocky, they are NOT together."

"Is he with someone?" Trini questioned.

"Oh yeah, his emails mentioned something about finding a girl but he didn't go into specifics." Tanya put in. Kira hoped to god she wasn't as red as she thought she was.

"Sorry guys but that is Tommy's personal life. If Tommy didn't say anything, I'm not sure I can tell you," Kira said apologetically. She knew Tommy hadn't mentioned her because he wanted to tell his friends in person. He had tried to get time away to come to Angel Grove with her but it was exam time and he simply could not get away. She didn't want to deprive him of the chance to tell his friends, especially since she knew how much he wanted to be one to do it.

"I suppose you have a valid point," Billy admitted. Then the emergency tone to her communicator went off again. It was almost comical how all the older rangers perked up and checked their hands. Sniggering, _guess we're not the only ones that hardwired,_ Kira pressed the button.

"Yeah Tommy."

"Hey princess that was quick, I guess I caught you alone." Tommy replied. The pet name caused a couple questioning glances to be shot at her which she studiously ignored.

"Actually I'm not but don't I think you have to worry about them." Silence greeted this statement and Kira knew Tommy was trying to figure out what she meant.

"Kira…" Tommy said slowly.

"Tommy…"

"Who exactly are you with?" The trepidation in Tommy's voice made everyone smirk.

"Ummm let's see, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini and Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, and Rocky and Kim DeSantos. Say hi everyone,"

"HI TOMMY!" the group cried out.

The only sound that could be heard on the other end was a loud thump. Kira suspected that Tommy had just hit his head on table…that or passed out. She had to be sure, "Tommy? Tommy, are you there?"

Suddenly, "Jesus Kira what did you do? Track down every ranger in Angel Grove?!" Tommy voice was more stunned rather than angry.

"Would you believe me if I told you that they found me?"

"For some strange reason, yes." Kira could just see Tommy shaking his head with closed eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Bro it's true, I ran into Kira at the juice bar," Jason said loudly.

"Jason? Is that you man?"

"Yeah."

"It's good to hear your voice."

"You'd get more than that if you came around."

"What can I tell you? I'm so busy with -"

"Don't worry Tommy," Kim cut him off, "we know everything now."

"Kim?"

"Hey white tiger, although I understand you traded that in for a black brachiosaurus."

"It's summer, I can't be seen in white," everyone chuckled. "Do I still get to be your prince?"

"Sorry bro, the position is taken." Rocky declared wrapping an arm around his wife.

Tommy let out a quiet laugh, "Hey Rocky."

"Besides Tommy," Kim said, "riding a dinosaur isn't nearly as sexy as a horse or a tiger in your case."

"Maybe I'm a sucker for the classics but the dragon was pretty hot," Trini giggled.

"What about the Ferrari?" Adam asked.

"I thought it was a falcon," Kira put in.

"That came after the tiger but before the Ferrari," Billy explained.

Tanya cackled, "For all his awesome rides, Tommy still had to use that old black pickup."

"Hey! No knocking the pickup!" Tommy automatically defended.

"Does she mean that old monster that's gathering dust in your garage?" Kira inquired.

"Oh lord Tommy!" cried Zack, "You still have it?!"

"Of course," replied Tommy in a dignified voice. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"Oh sure, other than the fact it's virtually un-driveable. It's perfect." Kira quipped.

"Lay off already will you?" Tommy whined.

"I will if you sing to me," Kira promised sweetly. For the second time the communicator went silent.

"You guys didn't…" Tommy groaned.

"Oh but we did," Zack confirmed gleefully.

"By the way, send Elsa my regards. I kind of know how she feels." Kim chirped a laugh.

Billy spoke up, "Yes, she wouldn't be first woman to get her heart broken by the handsome Tommy Oliver."

"WHY KIRA? WHY?!" Tommy wailed.

"I am who I am," Kira responded sagely. "Anyway wasn't there a reason you called me?"

"What? Oh yeah! I'm pulling you off the benches; we need you to get here." Tommy's tone rapidly became urgent as he further explained, "The activity has increased to more points in the city and at higher energy levels." The veteran rangers visibly tensed, Kim and Trini had to take a deep breath. "Morph up and I'm coming with your zord to get you."

"Got it," Kira got up and stretched. "I'll be in the backyard of the number 1729 Red Oak Blvd." The others nodded and stood up too.

"I'm on my way," Tommy cut out.

They silently trouped to the back with Kira in the lead. Once outside she turned to say her goodbyes, "I want to thank you for everything. I had a great time with all of you, I'm sure I'll be back soon."

"Make that real soon," Jason came forward to her.

"Yeah and bring Tommy with you," Zack came up next.

"And the others too," Adam added embracing her after Zack. Everyone expressed similar sentiments as she hugged them. When the goodbyes had finished a loud screech was heard over head. They all looked up to see a yellow pterodactyl gliding flying overhead. It came to a halt, hovering in the air, and a figure dressed in black jumped down from the zord. The figure powered down to reveal Tommy Oliver in the flesh. He grinned at the group and jogged forward to greet them.

"It's great to see you all," Tommy managed to get out in the midst of all the hugs, kisses, and handshakes. He turned to Kira who stood little apart and drew her closer. "C'mere Princess, this isn't how I imagined doing this but, guys this is my girlfriend Kira." There was a shocked moment before everyone burst out with 'I knew it's and congratulations. Kira leaned into Tommy, savouring the moment, before gently touching the base of his neck.

"We should get going," she murmured. He nodded. The pair backed up, waving at the old rangers, and looked to each other.

"You ready for this," Tommy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Kira.

They twisted their wrists and their morphers appeared. In unison they cried, "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" In a flash, Kira was clad in her yellow ranger suit and Tommy in his black. With one final wave they boarded the zord and took off.

The past rangers stood there for moment, staring at the patch of sky that the zord had been occupying just a few moments ago. Kim's breathing hitched, even though it wasn't her actual pterodactyl it was still a fierce reminder of her old life. Rocky took her hand and gently squeezed. Jason, Zack, Adam stood side by side, hands in their pockets, lost in memory. Billy and Trini held each other. Tanya hugged herself with a small smile on her face. In that moment they knew… that despite living a happy normal life and wanting peace, they yearned to hear their own communicators go off just one more time. Maybe for the sake of nostalgia or maybe to prove it wasn't just the dream they had started to feel like it was. In that moment they knew… it was not just a fancy saying or motto. It was the truth, in reality a hard one to live with.

_Once a ranger, always a ranger._


End file.
